Petverse: Puppysitting
by candy-belle
Summary: When Randy is called away on business, he finds a temporary Master to look after his Puppy. A temporary master who takes Puppy out for the night. Serious Warnings: if you can't cope with the idea of grown men acting as pets - don't bother reading this.


**Title: **Petverse: Puppy-sitting  
>Rating: 18<br>Summary: When Randy & Dimples are called away on business, Randy finds a temporary Master to look after his Puppy. A temporary master who decides to take Puppy out for the night.  
>Pairing: Hunter, Puppy with mention of Randy &amp; Dimples<br>Warning: Alternative lifestyle alert! If you can't cope with the idea of a grown men acting as pets - don't read this! Seriously don't bother!  
>Disclaimer: This story is based on characterspeople of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
>Notes: Continuing the Petverse series - <span>And I do mean that warning! <span>if you can't cope with the idea of grown men acting as pets don't read this xxx As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

X x x x x x x x

"Puppy."

The small submissive didn't even turn around at the growled words. He just kept his eyes glued on the car that was slowly pulling away down the drive. With a little whimper escaping his lips, he lifted his paw pressing it to the glass trying to steal a last moment's contact before the car vanished from view taking with it the two men he loved most in the world.

"Puppy!"

At the second growl he finally tore his eyes away from the now empty drive and glanced over his shoulder. He couldn't help the shiver that run through his compact form as he stared nervously at the man standing a few feet behind him.

"Come here," ordered Hunter, gently patting his thigh.

For a moment Puppy hesitated but when Hunter tiled his chin up and glared at him, his training kicked in. He scrambled off the window seat he'd been kneeling on and scampered across the polished wooden floor coming to a perfect presentation halt at Hunter's feet. Kneeling with his hands behind his back and his head partly bowed, he glanced up then down again, uncertain how much eye contact his temporary master would accept.

Hunter smiled at the near perfect sign of submission. He knew from Randy that Puppy was one of the best but he'd never seen such willing submission. Unable to resist he stroked the soft dark hair praising, "Good boy."

He felt rather than saw Puppy's smile and with one blossoming over his own face he mused, "Guess it's just you and me now. Come on, I need a drink and I'm sure you could so with something."

He didn't bother to order Puppy to follow him. He knew the little sub would be glued to his heel as they wandered into the large kitchen. Opening the fridge door he gave a little chuckle and glancing down he explained, "Seems your master is feeling a little guilty about leaving you behind. There's a whole shelve here labelled – "Treats for Puppy." Reaching in he pulled out a small ice pop and a beer. Padding back into the lounge he sank down into the large over stuffed chair and let out a contented sigh. Puppy settled beside him, kneeling on his cushion, every now and then flicking a nervous glance towards the man filling his master's place for the next few days.

"Here," growled Hunter handing Puppy the ice pop. He couldn't help chuckling at he excited way Puppy took the treat. He watched indulgently as the little pet shifted position ending up sitting crossed legged on his cushion the treat held between his paws with happy suckling noises floating up as he devoured his treat. Sipping his beer Hunter let out a contented sigh and with his hand absently stroking Puppy's dark hair he picked up the piece of paper resting on the arm and scanned the instructions Randy had left him.

Arching an eyebrow he lowered the instruction and asked, "Do you know what your master wrote on this?"

Puppy glanced up then down again before shaking his head slowly.

"He says," explained Hunter fighting o keep the delight out of his voice, "That as along as I stick to his house rules I'm allowed to play with you." He paused then lowering the paper totally he reached down and sliding a knuckle under Puppy's chin he forced the smaller pet to look up at him as he growled," Do you like the sound of that Puppy – of having a new master play with you even fore just a few days."

Puppy didn't respond at once and for once Hunter didn't demand instant obedience. He hadn't mentioned the fact that Randy said he had to make sure Puppy was willing before playing and that if Puppy said no then Hunter as forbidden from touching him. He simply waited letting the little pet make a rare decision for himself.

After a few moments Puppy's tongue poked out between his lips and with a quick tilt of his head he licked Hunter's wrist and gave him a hesitant nervous smile. It was all Hunter needed. With a soft growl of delight he shifted position his hand unfurling to cup Puppy's chin. Gently puling the little pet closer, Hunter bent his head down and brushing his lips over Puppy's mouth, he growled, "Good boy. Now, let's see if you really are as good as Randy has claimed."

X x x x x x x x x

Hunter couldn't stop smiling as he watched Puppy's reaction to the club. Where he'd expected nerves and maybe even a hint of fear at his first exposure to a leather club, there was only wide eyed amazement and innocent excitement radiating off the small pet. Giving a gentle tug on the leash he had attached to Puppy's play collar, he asked with a chuckle, "Like what you see?"

Puppy nodded enthusiastically. He was still looking around at the crowded public room, drinking in the sights, sounds and smell of the club. Everywhere bodies surrounded them some dressed like him – a mix of harnesses, collars and plug - other wearing more clothes although almost all of them were in leather like Hunter but all having a good time. He glanced back at Hunter and gave him a little smile. Closing the small gap between them Puppy snuggled against his temporary master, fitting perfectly under the bigger man's arm. He gave a tentative lick at Hunter's exposed shoulder and smiled again.

Hunter chuckled warmly, the vibrations rumbling through his chest and making Puppy sigh with delight. Keeping Puppy safely under his arm Hunter started to push his way through the crowd guiding them towards the quieter executive rooms. Pausing only to show his executive pass to the doorman, Hunter ushered Puppy ahead of him, enjoying the view of the play tail bouncing around. As if aware of his temporary master's gaze, Puppy put an extra sway to his hips as he made his way through the unfamiliar corridors.

A little tug on the leash pulled Puppy to a halt. Glancing over his shoulder he bowed his head waiting for the next command.

"In you go," ordered Hunter, opening the door.

Puppy gasped as Hunter opened the door. Where he'd expected a dungeon-like playroom he was faced instead with what seemed for all the world like an executive lounge. Large comfortable looking leather sofas were dotted around the room, a small bar was stationed along one wall and the room was nicely busy. But as he let his gaze run around the room he soon realised it wasn't quite the normal lounge it appeared. In the far corner a large St Andrews cross filled the space. In the opposite corner, a complex sling with a mirrored canopy had been set up and along the free walls rows and rows of whips, cuffs and toys filled every available space. Glancing at Hunter, Puppy gave a little gulp and instinctively he stepped closer.

Hunter though didn't reassure him this time. Instead he all but ignored the small pet preferring to brush past him and stride towards a secluded sofa just beyond the bar.

Sinking down onto the comfortable leather Hunter gave a single tug to Puppy's leash, smiling as the small pert obedient sank down onto his knees, landing on the pillow Hunter had thrown on the floor for him. Bowing his head Puppy waited in perfect presentation mode. Staying high up on his knees and with his hands clasped behind his back, he was the picture perfect pet. Hunter nodded absently, pleased at the little show. He knew it had to be hard for the small pet to try and please an unfamiliar master but so far he had been delighted with Puppy's efforts.

Letting the leash go slack, he gruffed, "Rest."

Instantly Puppy sank down onto his heels but he didn't look up. It was as if he knew the moment they had entered the room the game had started for real.

X x x x x x x x x x

Puppy tried to hold back his gasp but a tiny noise escaped his pursed lips, loud enough to make Hunter glance down at him. Puppy held his gaze a moment then looked away knowing eye contact was strictly forbidden unless the master wished it.

"Don't worry," soothed Hunter stroking the dark head, "I won't let that happen to you."

Puppy nodded turning to nuzzle his face against the big hand soothing away his troubled. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene at the far end of the room. They had been in the lounge for a while and while most of the masters seemed content to either simply converse with each other or indulge themselves with their own pets. However a few moments earlier a squabble had broken out resulting in an enraged master dragging a resisting sub to the sling, fixed him to it and announcing to the room that the struggling man was available for the next hour as anyone's plaything. Since then a continuous succession of dominants and subs, under their master's directions, had been taking turns at the restrained sub.

Hunter though had remained firmly in his seat, content it seemed to watch but not to participate. Normally he would have joined in but having Randy's Puppy kneeling beside and, with Puppy being such a tempting morsel for some of the less scrupulous masters, Hunter wasn't willing to take the risk of anything happening to the small pet. He frowned slightly noticing the way Puppy's shoulders had hunched and how the excitement seemed to have dimmed a little in the rich chocolate eyes. Realising the scene at the far end of the lounge was upsetting the little pet, and knowing he wanted the visit to be nothing but a pleasurable one for Puppy, Hunter reached forward and stroking the dark hair he growled, "Puppy – look at me."

For the 2nd time that day Puppy didn't obey a command from Hunter. With a suddenly wicked smile Hunter snapped firmly, "Puppy – look at me!"

That got the desired reaction. Snapping his head around so fast he actually yelped with pain, Puppy stared up at his temporary master and waited.

"I gave you an instruction and I except you to obey it." explained Hunter, "The fact I had to say your name a second time is not acceptable." He paused, letting his words sink in. Then without speaking he simply shifted position on the sofa and looked expectantly at his lap then at Puppy. Puppy licked his lips nervously but knowing he had upset his master mattered more than his own fears and so with a little show of nerves he carefully crawled up and lowered himself over Hunter's waiting lap. He wriggled around a moment trying to get comfortable but the moment he felt a large hand land on his exposed rump he fell still, his head hanging down as he waited for the punishment to begin.

Caressing the curve of Puppy's butt Hunter ran a finger around the edge of the tail, chuckling at the instant reaction the move created. Puppy gave a low needy whimper wriggling uncontrollably as Hunter continued to manipulate the tail.

"You really are sensitive to your tail, aren't you," mused Hunter a plan formulating in his head. Giving the tail a sharp tug he landed a firm slap across Puppy's butt. Puppy fought not to yelp but he bucked against Hunter, the leather trousers rubbing against him. Hunter landed several more slaps turning the pale skin a healthy pink. Pausing to play with the tail he ordered, "Look at me."

Slowly Puppy turned his head and stared up at him. Hunter could see tears brimming in the little pet's eyes but his face was flushed with pure delight and he was panting with desire. Smiling warmly at him Hunter reached to the side and picked up his phone taking a picture of Puppy's flushed expression. With a few key strokes he sent the message, musing, "Wonder how long it will be before we get a response?"

He didn't wait for Puppy to rely before he recommenced the punishment. Alternating the slaps with harder heavy blows he soon had the small pet rocking against him and providing the most delicious friction Hunter had ever experienced. Suddenly without any warning he pushed Puppy off his lap, watching almost coldly as the little pet landed in a tangle of arms and legs at his feet. Without speaking Hunter undid his belt and fly. It took Puppy only seconds to realise what was going on. Scrambling back to a perfect presentation pose, he waited, his eyes glued on the prize that was being unwrapped before him. A little pink tongue crept out wetting his lips as Hunter stroked himself to full hardness.

"Do you want this?" asked Hunter arrogantly stroking his impressive erection.

Puppy nodded but made no move to take his prize. He just knelt there, hands behind his back eyes glued to prize almost drooling with want.

Hunter chuckled and chasing a bead of pre-cum with his fingers he caught it and smeared the liquid over Puppy's lips. He was delighted when the little pet didn't react, when Puppy made no move to clean his lips. Realising Randy hadn't been lying when he'd said Puppy was one of the best pets ever, he ordered softly, "Clean your lips."

Puppy obeyed instantly licking his lips until they were shimmering and clean. He glanced up at Hunter grinning slightly before he dropped his gaze and waited for the next command.

However before Hunter could think, a cry from the far corner broke their private little moment and Puppy gave a startled whimper as he glanced over his shoulder. Hunter frowned – the scene in the far corner was getting a little out of hand. Glancing over at the bar, he cocked his head at the duty barman who nodded in response. Content that the club would see no real harm happened to the restrained sub, Hunter turned his attention back to Puppy. The relaxed contentment Puppy had displayed moments ago had vanished and Hunter found himself staring down a nervous pet in desperate need of comfort.

Knowing exactly what to do, Hunter laced his hand through the dark hair and eased Puppy's head forward. Resting the tip of his erection against Puppy's lips, he asked fondly, "Do you think you've deserved this treat?"

Puppy didn't response.

Hunter shook his head and murmured, "Damn it, he has trained you well." Easing back a moment he ran a thumb along the bottom of Puppy's lip and ordered, "You can answer the next questions – do you think you've been good enough to have this treat?"

Puppy didn't answer straightaway but when he did he spoke softly and replied honestly, "That's not for me to decide, sir."

Hunter stared down at him then with a slowly growing smile he petted the dark hair praising, "Good boy. Just for that…" he didn't finish his sentence; instead he closed the space between them nudging Puppy's closed mouth with the head of his shaft. Puppy hesitated for a split second then willingly opened his mouth not moving or trying to take over the blow job. Hunter groaned as the wet heat engulfed him and with a low growl he ordered, "Suck the tip."

Puppy obeyed instantly his lips closing around the head. He closed his eyes concentrating on the job at hand not caring about anything else that was happening.

Hunter rolled his hips fighting his own urge to simply thrust forward and bury himself deep in Puppy's willing throat. Normally he would have. Normally he would simply have buried his hands in the sub's hair and face fucked them into oblivious. But this was different. This wasn't his pet, this wasn't some random sub that he had picked up, so for once he was being gentler, for once he wasn't just about taking. This time was about giving as much as he got.

Caressing Puppy's shoulder, Hunter spread his legs allowing the little pet to get closer but even so, even with the extra space Puppy didn't take anything more than the head into his mouth. Dark eyes flicked up and then back down and Hunter couldn't help but wonder just what Puppy would feel like gagging around his shaft.

Not one to deny himself, Hunter ordered gruffly, "Take it all."

Puppy obeyed instantly. Coming up onto his knees he changed the angle of attack and started to suck properly. Hunter balled his fists on the couch hands swearing loudly as he did. He'd been right - Puppy had an amazing mouth.

Puppy made sure all his concentration was on the job at hand. He blocked out the sounds from the far corner, nothing mattered expect pleasing his temporary master. And from the noises the big man was giving he figured he was doing a pretty good job. He risked looking up and was rewarded with the sight of Hunter in all his glory, head thrown back, the blonde mane a mess as Hunter fought to keep control, the big man obviously enjoying the moment as much as Puppy.

Smiling around the shaft filling his mouth Puppy pulled back a moment to swirl his tongue around the head before greedily diving back down the thick shaft. But there was a problem - he couldn't take it all. He simply wasn't able to accommodate all of it without chocking, and for a brief moment panic rose in him that that was what Hunter wanted but a hand on his chin eased him back and Hunter soothed, "Just suck it for me, I don't want you to choke on it."

Puppy nodded his understanding and set about giving Hunter the best blow job he could possibly give him.

As Puppy continued to lavish him with attention, Hunter felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. Knowing he needed to act quickly if he didn't want to miss his opportunity he forced himself to sit up properly. Fumbling with his phone he ordered hoarsely, "Look at me."

Puppy opened his eyes and stared up at Hunter. He blinked a few time, flinching slightly when the flash went off in his face. Hunter glanced at the screen and smirked – it was perfect. The image showed Puppy's mouth stretched around his shaft and the dark chocolate eyes burning with pleasure. He could honestly say Puppy had never looked better. Realising Puppy had stopped he lowered the phone and grunted, "Don't stop."

He groaned in delight as Puppy starting sucking him off again, not even bothering to fight to rise of his release. Pumping every drop down Puppy's throat Hunter leant back against the leather couch sated and relaxed. He watched as Puppy pulled away slowly, carefully licking his lips so he didn't miss a single drop of his temporary master's essence. Looking totally defiled Puppy smiled up at Hunter and waited for the next order. Petting his lap Hunter grunted as Puppy clambered onto the sofa and curled up against him. Feeling something dig in his side, Hunter cocked an eyebrow and reached down between Puppy's legs. The little pet gave an embarrassed grunt but made not other objection. Feeling the straining erection Hunter whispered, "When we get home, I'll take care of you. I'll show you the sort of reward I give such good little Puppy."

Puppy gave a happy little yap, nuzzling his face against Hunter's shoulder in anticipation. Lifting his phone Hunter composed a quick message, attached the latest photo and hit send. Settling back he wrapped an arm around Puppy's and pondered out loud, "Wonder how long it will be before we get a response from your…"

That moment Hunter's phone started to ring vibrating loudly. Chuckling Hunter gave Puppy a quick squeeze before hitting answer and calling innocently, "Randy, what an unexpected surpr..."

"What the hell are you doing to my Puppy!" demanded Randy not giving the older man a chance to reply before launching into a tirade of expletives that had Hunter grinning from ear to ear and Puppy giggling uncontrollably. Snuggling closer to Hunter Puppy gave a tired yawn and closed his eyes feeling quite content as he listened to the muffed exclamations of his very upset master.

FIN x


End file.
